I'll Let You In
by krystal21107
Summary: Blaine talks to Kurt about some of his past.  Please R&R, thank you.


It had been a long day and Carole had just arrived home from working the late shift. It was Saturday night so she knew that Blaine and Puck were spending the night so she expected to hear the sounds coming from Finn's Xbox, what she wasn't expecting was to hear the sound of someone crying from the guest room. The door was slightly open so she peaked her head in, "Blaine sweetie are you okay?".

Blaine slightly jumped upon hearing her and quickly wiped away any trace of tears, "Yeah yeah everything's fine Carole, thank you"

"I give you permission to sleep in Kurt's room honey if that will help, I know everything's not fine but, I also know I'm not the one you want to talk to about things. I'll tell Burt, go on dear go make yourself comfortable". Carole said helping Blaine to his feet.

"Thank you". Blaine said quietly shuffling his feet out of the room and across the hall to Kurt's. Kurt was just about to turn off his lamp when he saw Blaine open the door. 

"Blaine what's wrong? Have you been crying?". Kurt asked getting out of bed and enveloping Blaine in his arms, "Come on, climb into bed. Do you want to talk?". At first Blaine shook his head no and then he let out a sigh and shook his head yes.

The couple got comfortable before Blaine started to speak, "Ever since you asked me to prom it seems like my past just came flooding back" He said with his head resting on Kurt's chest

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring your past up"

"Its not your fault Kurt, I thought I could push it all behind me bury it deep down and pray I would never have to deal with it again. I know that's not very realistic but, its what I wanted". Kurt kept stroking Blaine's hair silently letting him know he was there to listen. "The other night after dropping you off after we left Breadsticks I went home and just collapsed on my bed I couldn't sleep I just kept having flashback after flashback and they wouldn't leave me alone. I was thinking about Kyle the guy I went to he dance with.". Blaine paused and took a deep breathe before he continued.

"Like I told you Kyle was he only other gay kid in my school, he was the first person I came out to. After my parents threw a fit after I told them he was the one that was there for me. He was a Junior so I really looked up to him. We didn't have that much in common but he was very strong willed, I couldn't imagine myself like that. I never thought I could get to that point. Well the night of the dance came and we had a great time but, we let our guard down. As we were waiting for his dad we didn't think that we should stay close to the school around other people. We started walking down the street some and I was brave enough to take his hand even though we were just friends it was nice to feel that someone just like you who is going through he same thing is right there next to you. Well that was the biggest mistake I could have ever made". Blaine paused again and Kurt had stopped messing with his hair to look down at his boyfriend 

"All of a sudden we heard someone clear their throat and we turned around and saw these three guys probably in their twenties. They started calling us every name in the book and then two of them grabbed me and the other went after Kyle. We fought as much as we could but it just seemed to make it worse. The guys kept kicking and punching us and then one of them walked away and at first I thought the rest would soon follow but, we weren't lucky that night. The guy came back with a baseball bat and looked me directly in the eyes and hit me so hard in the ribs I felt like I couldn't breathe, he then started hitting me in my leg and all I remember is looking over at Kyle and seeing him lying there getting beat. I no longer could feel pain. I knew they were going to kill us, I knew Kyle and I were going to die that night". Blaine had his eyes closed and Kurt was thankful because he didn't want to see all of the tears trailing down his own face. Blaine curled his arms around Kurt's waist and continued his story.

"All of a sudden I heard a car horn blaring and the guys took off and I kept hearing someone calling my name but I couldn't see them I kept blacking out. A few minutes later I heard sirens and then that was it, the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital and my mom was by my side crying and my dad was by the door with his arms crossed on his chest. My mom kept hugging me and kissing me and cradled me in her arms and my dad just walked out"

"Wait you dad just walked out?". 

"Yeah I didn't care though all I could think about was Kyle. I asked my mom about him and she said he wasn't as bad as me and that he was getting released in the morning. She then started telling me about my own injuries: four broken ribs, a shattered knee and a fractured wrist as well as more cuts and bruises than you could count. I had to get surgery for my knee. I was told I couldn't go back to school for three weeks, and I had to stay in the hospital for a week".

It seemed like Blaine was trying to be absorbed by Kurt, he just kept curling up against him trying to get as close as he could. Kurt kept petting his hair, "I'm right here baby, I'm not going to leave you. Do you want to take a break? You don't have to continue if its too difficult".

"No I can do this, I want you to know". He took a deep breathe and continued, "When I was finally released from the hospital the first thing I did was try to get in contact with Kyle, I hadn't talked to him since the dance. I called his phone, emailed him, text him, sent him messages on Facebook, and got nothing". Blaine started to cry, he had been holding it in up until now, "I don't like calling house phones I don't know why I just don't but, I really needed someone to talk to, I needed him. When I finally called his mom picked up, she sounded horrible. I asked to speak to Kyle and she told me I needed to come over. So I did, when I got there she told me to sit down, I thought she was going to tell me to leave him alone but, she sat down next to me and held my hands I knew something was up. She told me...". Blaine was letting the tears flow, and seeing Blaine completely crumble made Kurt cry too. The boys clung to one another. 

Blaine let out a loud stuttered breathe, "He took his life Kurt! The one person I had, the person I looked up too, the person who I thought was so brave and confident took his life. I kept thinking if he couldn't handle this how could I? How could I go at this alone? His mom handed me a letter she told me he had wrote to them and part of it was addressed to me. It had said that he was sorry and that he knows that one day I would find someone who was strong and who would be there for me for the rest of me life". Kurt kissed Blaine on the top of his head, "At the bottom of the letter it said to stay strong that he would always be looking out for me and instead of signing his name he just wrote one simple word...Courage". That's all it took for the flood gates to open, Kurt was now crying just as hard as Blaine

"I think he sent you to me Kurt, that day at Dalton on the staircase he made you stop me. You could have picked anyone but, you chose me". The boys shared a kiss and Blaine continued, "When I got home from Kyle's house I completely broke down and told my mom everything, she had been looking into private schools when I was in the hospital and she came across Dalton, after I talked to her she was afraid I would follow in Kyle's footsteps so she called and had me transferred. So when I got the okay to go back to school I didn't go back to my old school, I went straight to Dalton...simple as that"

"Blaine I don't really know what to say. I want to acknowledge something you said. You said you believed Kyle sent me to you and I believe that. All these boys walked past me that day but, something pointed you out to me. You all were wearing uniforms you all looked the same but, there was something about you. You were so young I don't understand how something like this could happen to you. Someone as genuine, and compassionate as you. Why do people hate who we are, or not so much who we are but, who we love? I will stand by your side and help fight for everything with you. I'm sorry that all of this came flooding back because of the mention on Prom, and now that I know all of this I really do not mind at all if we just stay at home and watch sappy 80s movies and eat ice cream as long as we're together it will be a perfect night". 

"Thank you Kurt but, I know Kyle will be looking out for us he'll keep us safe. If I don't go I can just hear Kyle yelling at me telling me to take my beautiful boyfriend to his Prom. I know if he were still alive you two would get along great and he would pick on us for being too cute". Blaine said propping himself up to kiss Kurt, "I'm still scared because I could never imagine seeing you hurt. Everyday I see the scars and I try not to think of how I got them but, that I survived. Thank you for listening this actually really helped. I haven't had someone to really talk to since Kyle. I told some of this to Wes but, he doesn't understand where I'm coming from but, now I have you."

"Now we have each other". Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's cheek

"This isn't how I imagined it but, I've been thinking about this all night". Blaine sat up completely grabbing Kurt's hands, "Kurt baby you are my heart, you help me everyday without even realizing you're doing it…Kurt, I love you". Blaine confessed looking up into Kurt's eyes.

A large grin appeared on Kurt's face as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug, "I love you too Blaine, I love you too".

The couple curled up into one another's arms not realizing the impact that those three words had on one another. 


End file.
